


And The World Burned

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th July, Fireworks, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, weecest first kiss, wincest first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: 4th of July, 1996.First time!Wincest/Weecest.





	And The World Burned

Sam admires the fireworks above them, his smile so wide, so awed, so genuine that Dean simply can’t take his eyes off him. They remain this way for several minutes; Sam watching the fireworks and Dean watching Sam, before Sam notices through the corner of his eye. Around a soft laugh, Sam tells him: “Watch the fireworks, Dean!”

“I am,” Dean murmurs, because he sees them all, reflecting in Sam’s eyes. “You having fun, Sammy?”

Sam turns to him, eyes gleaming. “Yeah,” he says.

And, then. Dean’s world changes the next moment, because.

Sam’s mouth feels like a question against Dean’s when he tiptoes up and kisses him, wide eyed; his fingers circling around Dean’s wrist softly.

They stand there, beneath the sparkling sky, and it’s the best moment of Dean’s entire life; his body and soul is thrumming with need and want and euphoria.

He knows he should push Sam away. Knows that Sam’s dry, inexperienced lips shouldn’t feel this perfect against his, knows that it’s wrong to let his tongue gently glide over his little brother’s bottom lip; into his sweet little mouth. Shouldn’t let Sammy’s soft moan go straight to his cock.

“Dean, please.”

Sam’s tone. Dean’s heard it before, from girls, and he knows what it means. Sam’s asking him to fuck him, and Dean -

Dean knows he shouldn’t, but.

But he’s wanted this for too long, and he simply isn’t strong enough to walk away, not now, with Sam’s insistent, desperate hands tugging at his clothes. Instead he wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and lifts him up, puts him on the hood of the impala and stands between Sam’s spread legs, cupping his brother’s face in his hands and says, his voice low: “You know what you asking for, Sammy?”

Sam’s answer is wordless, he simply lifts Dean’s fingers to his mouth, and godfuckinghelphim, sucks Dean’s index finger into his mouth, eyes hooded and dark as he lets his tongue swirl wetly along the it, making obscene little noises.

Dean growls then, and drags Sam into the backseat of the impala.

Dean is still awake when Sam falls asleep hours later, sweaty and smiling, in his arms.

Everything had started with a fire, and Dean suspects that it might end with one, too.

But, Dean thinks, as he nuzzles his nose in Sam’s hair and breathes in the scorched scent of fireworks and burning fields – if saving the world means that Dean must give this up, then – well.

Then he’ll let the world burn.


End file.
